Weapons in Thin Blue Line
Weapons are a significant part of Thin Blue Line in that they are used frequently by the protagonist and other characters. Personally owned by the protagonist Hand-to-hand Hatch SOG Tactical Leather Hard Knuckle Gloves Hard-knuckled gloves are used by law enforcement officers while on-duty to protect the hands and inflict more damage, especially while fighting. These gloves' knuckles are made of Kevlar. HatchSOGGloves.jpg|Credit to the Safariland Group for this image Bladed Kershaw Brawler On-duty and off, the protagonist carries a Kershaw Brawler assisted-opening knife in his right pocket. This knife has a tanto blade and, along with having a thumb stud for opening, it has a flipper on its spine. Kershaw Brawler.jpg|Credit to Kershaw Knives for this image Handguns 9×19mm Parabellum Beretta Px4 Storm The Beretta Px4 Storm is a full-size handgun and was purchased by the protagonist in 2014, and it has a capacity of 17+1 rounds. Px4Storm.jpg|Credit to Beretta for this image Glock 17 The Glock 17 is a full-size handgun and was the protagonist's original department-issued weapon that he carried on-duty from 1999 to 2009, when BPD switched to .40 S&W. The protagonist purchased his retired duty weapon from the department. Glock17Gen2.jpg|Credit to the Internet Movie Firearms Database for this image Glock 19 The Glock 19 is a compact handgun. It was purchased by the protagonist in 1999, while he was in the Bison Police Academy. It has a capacity of 15+1 rounds and is a compact version of the Glock 17. Glock19Gen3.jpg|Credit to the Internet Movie Firearms Database for this image SIG-Sauer P320 Compact The SIG-Sauer P320 Compact is a compact handgun. It was purchased by the protagonist in 2015 and has a capacity of 15+1 rounds. P320Carry.jpg|Credit to SIG-Sauer for this image Smith & Wesson M&P9 The Smith & Wesson M&P9 is a full-size handgun. It was purchased by the protagonist in 2014 and is his everyday carry weapon. It has a capacity of 17+1 rounds. M&P9.jpg|Credit to Smith & Wesson for this image 10mm Auto Glock 29 The Glock 29 is a subcompact handgun. It was purchased by the protagonist in 2001 and it has a capacity of 10+1 rounds. Glock29.gif|Credit to the Internet Movie Firearms Database for this image .357 Magnum Chiappa Rhino 200DS The Chiappa Rhino 200DS is a snubnosed revolver, purchased by the protagonist in 2013. It has a capacity of 6 rounds. Rhino 200DS.jpg|Credit to Chiappa for this image Smith & Wesson Model 66 The Smith & Wesson Model 66 is a revolver with a capacity of 6 rounds and a 4" barrel, purchased by the protagonist in 1996, when he obtained a pistol permit. SmithModel66.jpg|Credit to the Internet Movie Firearms Database for this image .40 S&W Glock 23 The Glock 23 is a compact handgun. The protagonist purchased this weapon in 2009. It has a capacity of 13+1 rounds. Glock 23.jpg|Credit to the Internet Movie Firearms Database for this image Kahr CM40 The Kahr CM40 is a single-stack, subcompact handgun. The protagonist purchased this weapon in 2012. It has a capacity of 5+1 rounds. KahrCM40.jpg|Credit to Kahr Arms for this image .45 ACP Kimber Custom TLE II The Kimber Custom TLE II, purchased by the protagonist in 2002, is a full-size .45 ACP handgun. This weapon has a capacity of 7+1 rounds. KimberCustomTLE2.jpg Smith & Wesson M&P45 Mid-size The Smith & Wesson M&P45 Mid-size is a semi-compact .45 ACP handgun, purchased by the protagonist in 2012. It has a capacity of 10+1 rounds. M&P45(2).jpg|Credit to Smith & Wesson for this image Semi-automatic carbines 5.56x45mm NATO Colt LE6920 The Colt LE6920 is a semi-automatic carbine owned by the protagonist. It has a standard capacity of 30+1 rounds and was purchased in 2007. LE6920.png|Credit to Colt for this image LWRC M6A2 The LWRC M6A2 is a semi-automatic carbine owned by the protagonist. It has a standard capacity of 30+1 rounds and was purchased in 2014. M6A2.jpg|Credit to LWRC for this image Shotguns 12-gauge Ithaca Model 37 Defense Gun The Ithaca Model 37 Defense Gun is a 12-gauge shotgun. It was purchased by the protagonist in 1994 and has a capacity of 7+1 rounds. Ithaca37.jpg|Credit to Ithaca Arms for this image Kel-Tec KSG The Kel-Tec KSG is a bullpup 12-gauge shotgun. It was purchased by the protagonist in the fall of 2013, has a capacity of 6+6+1 rounds, and is equipped with a Magpul RVG foregrip. Keltec KSG.jpg|Credit to the Internet Movie Firearms Database for this image Mossberg Model 590 The Mossberg 590 is a pump-action 12-gauge shotgun. It has a capacity of 8+1 rounds and was purchased by the protagonist in 2001 because it was the same shotgun that he used on patrol. M590.jpg|Credit to Mossberg & Sons for this image Centerfire rifles .308 Winchester PTR Industries PTR-91 Scout Carbine The PTR Industries PTR-91 Scout Carbine is a semi-automatic rifle owned by the protagonist. It has a capacity of 20+1 rounds and is equipped with a Leupold VX•R Patrol 3-9x40mm scope. PTR91SC.png|Credit to PTR Industries for this image Rimfire rifles .22 Long Rifle Marlin Model 795SS The Marlin Model 795SS is a semi-automatic rifle. It has a capacity of 10+1 rounds and is equipped with a Bushnell Elite Tactical SMRS 1-8.5x24mm scope. It was purchased in 2012. MarlinModel795SS.jpg|Credit to Marlin Firearms for this image Marlin Model 925 The Marlin Model 925 is a semi-automatic rifle. It has a capacity of 7+1 rounds and was purchased in 1993. MarlinModel925.jpg|Credit to Marlin Firearms for this image Bison Police Department Blunt Monadnock MP-24 ''' The Monadnock MP-24 is a straight baton that was issued to the protagonist in 2000. MP24Baton.jpg|Credit to the Safariland Group for this image Shotguns 12-gauge '''Mossberg Model 590 The Mossberg Model 590 is a 12-gauge pump action shotgun with a capacity of 8+1 rounds. Some BPD patrol cars have mounts for these shotguns, and must be checked out from the armory if an officer wishes to have one in his car. M590.jpg|Credit to Mossberg & Sons for this image Assault rifles 5.56×45mm NATO Colt M4A1 The Colt M4A1 is a selective fire assault rifle that is used by the Tactical Team. It has a 14.5" barrel and a capacity of 30+1 rounds. LE6921A3.jpg|Note: Image is of a Colt LE6921, the M4A1's semi-automatic variant. Credit to Colt for this image Colt Model RO933 The Colt Model RO933 is a selective fire assault rifle that is used by the Tactical Team. It has an 11.5" barrel and a capacity of 30+1 rounds. ColtR0933.png|Credit to Colt for this image Body armor American Body Armor Tactical Assault Carrier While executing search warrants, the protagonist wears his Level IIIA vest and Level III hard armor plates in an ABA Tactical Assault Carrier. ABATacticalAssaultCarrierBlack.jpg|Credit to the Safariland Group for this image Liberty State Police Handguns .45 GAP Glock 37 The Glock 37 is a handgun issued to all Liberty State Troopers. Glock37.png|Credit to the Internet Movie Firearms Database for this image Semi-automatic rifles 5.56×45mm NATO Rock River Arms LAR-15 Entry Tactical The Rock River Arms LAR-15 Entry Tactical is a semi-automatic carbine that all Liberty State Police troopers are equipped with. It has a 16" barrel. LAR15EntryTactical.jpg|Note: rear sight is missing here. Credit to Rock River Arms for this image. Assault rifles 5.56x45mm NATO Colt Model RO933 The Colt Model RO933 is a selective fire assault rifle that is used by LSP SORT teams. It has an 11.5" barrel and a capacity of 30+1 rounds. ColtR0933.png|Credit to Colt for this image Category:Weapon Pages